When the Snow loved the Moon
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A girl from Kagome's time had encountered InuYasha and the gang, she helps Kagome search for jewel shards because they are friends and she has nowhere to go, but this journey can be pretty hectic! InuxKag SanxMir Sesshx?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha but I wish I did.

But I do own Yukino and Yue! :3

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter One:  
**

_The Girl Of The Snow_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

Our beloved six member group was walking aimlessly in search for our most hated demon, Naraku. This time they were a bit quiet during this walk for some odd reason, maybe its because the snow aggravated them.

"I-InuYasha, it-ts too cold, l-lets rest f-for a bit." Kagome shivered as she held herself tightly.

"Rest, rest, rest that's all you humans do! Do you think Naraku rests when he kills people for jewel shards? Makes people betray each other?! I don't think so." Said an annoyed silver haired hanyou. Kagome knew InuYasha was right, but who the hell wants frost bite?

"InuYasha, lets rest for an hour and for the rest of the day until nighttime that would be the last time we rest." Miroku suggested as InuYasha grunted.

"Fine, lets rest. We'll go to the nearby cabin." InuYasha said agitated. The gang went inside the abandoned cabin and made a fire to keep them warm. InuYasha had been a bit grumpy for the past week, he kept getting weird vibes that seem completely unexplainable.

"InuYasha, is there something wrong?" Sango asked noticing the hanyou's strange behavior.

"No. I'm fine." He said folding his arms and leaning against the cabin wall at the bottom left corner. Kagome looked at InuYasha with concern, she couldn't bare for him to keep things from her.

_** At Night **_

InuYasha looked at his sleeping companions and decided to check if the snow died down. He opened the sliding cabin door and seen that the snow is a bit high but it wasn't as cold as it was earlier. He knew Kagome would be cold, she's always wearing that skirt to expose her legs. He stepped out and closed the door softly behind him and decided to take a walk. His feet were cold in the snow but it didn't bother him as much since he was use to it. He walked over to what seemed to be a cliff because something was drawing him closer, he saw a girl with white hair, matching the snow. Her back was facing his direction so he couldn't get a glimpse of her face, her hair was indeed long, so that's why he guessed she placed it in a ponytail. Her skin that he could see from the side of her face was pale but it had a rich color to it.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked at the girl did not turn around and remained silent. "Fine by me, don't say nothing stupid broad." He said as he turned to walk away.

"You didn't have to be so ignorant." The girl said turning to face him, InuYasha turned as he heard the shift of the snow. He caught her face, her eyes were an icy blue and her face had a cold yet warm expression, her lips painted red and her bangs covered her thin neatly shaped eye brows. Her bangs were long to the point they touched her eyes lids covering her whole forehead. She had two long locks of her hair that was not placed in the pony tail that went down both sides of her face and touched her shoulder. Her cheeks were a rosy from the cold wind. She wore an outfit similar to Kagome's, only that it was a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a red ribbon tied to her neck. She wore a black short skirt and knee high socks with tennis shoes. She had to be from Kagome's time.

"Ignorant? I asked who you were and you ignored me. That's not right." InuYasha said as the girl arched her eyebrow at his statement.

"Seems like you got some snow stuck up your ass." She said as he growled.

"Same goes for you dizzy broad." He said as she folded her arms. He saw something resting on her shoulder, it seemed to a fox. The fox reminded him of Shippo but this one had silver hair, sapphire blue eyes, a white tail as well and a tattoo that said snow on its exposed arm. The fox skin wasn't pale, it was a cream color like Shippo. "What the hell are you people?" He asked a bit cautious yet curious.

"I am a human obviously! I came here somehow but I do not know how to get back out of here." She sighed as Yue observed the Inu Hanyou.

"Well, demons take form of human you dumb broad." InuYasha folded his arms as he watched the girl stomp her feet.

"WELL! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FROM HERE?!" The girl asked as InuYasha looked dumbfounded

"Wow, this is very mature." The fox on her shoulder spoke as shook its head.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said as her, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara seem to have woken and looked at the two curiously.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked.

"This dumb broad keeps getting smart with me." InuYasha yelled pointing at her face.

"WHAT?! YOU CAME HERE AND ASKED ME QUESTIONS! BEING SO NOSY!" The girl yelled back as the gang shook their head.

"Oh brother. . ." Miroku sighed as he rubbed Sango's backside causing her to slap him. Kagome was still a bit sleepy, she squinted her eyes at the girl.

"Is that. . .Yukino?" Kagome said tiredly.

"Kagome?" Yukino blinked a few times.

"They know each other?" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all looked at each other curiously.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


End file.
